Porcelain Doll
by Reika Ishida
Summary: Apakah kalian pernah berpikir bagaimana rasanya menjadi boneka porselen? Disimpan hanya untuk dipajang dan dipamerkan. Oh satu hal lagi, ia juga rapuh... dan dapat pecah kapan saja. /"Kau tahu, Hinata? Kadang kita tak pernah menyadari betapa besarnya nilai seseorang bagi hidup kita."/Chap 2 is up! AU! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**_Please read and enjoy:)_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Seorang gadis kecil bersurai indigo tengah menapakkan kaki dengan gembira. Rasa ingin tahunya yang besar mendorong nalurinya untuk menyelediki setiap sudut ruangan dengan seksama._

_Tanpa sengaja manik amethystnya menangkap sosok benda yang amat indah. Namun sayang, benda itu tak dapat dijangkau, terhalang oleh lapisan kaca dalam rak lemari._

_Didorong oleh rasa ingin tahu yang begitu besar, gadis kecil itu akhirnya menjulurkan tangan mungilnya, berusaha menjajalkan segala usaha demi mendapatkan benda tersebut. Namun sekali lagi sayang, bukannya didapat benda itu malah tersenggol oleh pinggiran rak dan meluncur ke bawah dengan kecepatan penuh._

**_Praaanggg…_**

_Manik amethystnya membulat, cairan hangat mulai merembes keluar dari sudut matanya ketika melihat 'sosok' yang amat sangat dikaguminya itu hancur berantakan._

"_H-hiks… h-hiks.. Naru-nii … p-patungnya l-letak. Dia pecah," isak gadis kecil tersebut kepada anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang ada di sampingnya._

"_Sssh, tenang Hinata… Kita bisa meminta kaa-chan dan tou-chan untuk membelikan kita patung porselen yang baru,"bujuk sang anak berambut pirang itu, berusaha menenangkan gadis kecil yang sudah berada dalam dekapannya sekarang._

"_H-hiks… T-tapi… Dia p-pecah… Nanti H-hina… Hiks… d-dimalahin tou-chan s-sama kaa-chan." Gadis kecil itu merengek, sambil sesekali menunjuk patung porselen yang sudah hancur berantakan dengan tangan mungilnya._

"_Enggak bakal… Itu bukan salah Hina. Dengar ya, patung porselen itu memang rapuh, karena itu harus dijaga baik-baik. Nanti nii-san janji bakalan beliin Hinata yang baru."_

_Mendengar ucapan nii-sannya itu sang gadis menghentikan tangisnya. Sorot matanya kembali terlihat berbinar, memancarkan pancaran gembira yang tadinya sempat sirna._

"_B-benal?"_

"_Um." Bocah berambut pirang itu mengangguk, "asalkan Hinata janji mau menjaga boneka porselen pemberian nii-san dengan baik."_

"_A-aligato, nii-chan! Hinata sayang nii-chan!" ujar gadis kecil itu sambil mendaratkan bibir mungilnya ke pipi sang kakak. Cup._

"_Nii-chan juga sayang Hina," balas bocah pirang itu sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang menyaratkan rasa cinta yang mendalam. Rasa cinta dalam artian hubungan kakak dan adik, tentunya._

_Tetapi siapa yang menyangka jika perasaan 'sayang' tulus dan murni dari kakak adik tersebut memiliki potensi untuk berkembang lebih jauh, menjadi perasaan yang lebih rumit, misalnya?_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Kau tahu, Hinata? Kadang kita tak pernah menyadari betapa besar nilai seseorang bagi kita. Kenapa? Karena kau sudah terlalu terbiasa akan kehadirannya, tanpa menyadari betapa berharganya ia dalam kehidupanmu."_

* * *

**Porcelain Doll **© Reika Ishida

**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair :** NaruHina

**Rate : **T

**Warn!**: AU, Alur cepat, typo(s),_ slight _SasuHina

* * *

**Chapter one.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, jangan bergerak!"

"H-ha'i! _G-gomennasai,_" ucap gadis itu gugup. Dengan segera ia menegakkan posisi duduknya dan berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak bergerak, membiarkan Ino menghiasi wajahnya dengan leluasa.

Hinata Namikaze, nama gadis tersebut. Gadis bersurai indigo itu selalu meyakini bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang manusia biasa ciptaan _Kami-sama _yang tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Sampai ia mulai menyadari adanya getaran kecil yang selalu muncul tiap kali gadis itu berada di samping Naruto. Kian hari getaran itu kian bertambah, dan akhirnya ia sadar bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tetapi, begitu menyadarinya, gadis itu sudah jatuh terlampau jauh dalam pesona sang kakak_._

_Well, _perasaan ini salah, ia tahu. Namun seperti gadis biasa pada umumnya, Hinata juga ingin hidup bergembira dengan orang yang dicintainya—yang dalam hal ini adalah kakaknya sendiri. Tetapi lagi-lagi ia cukup sadar diri bahwa cinta sepihak ini tidak akan pernah terbalas. Walau dirinya selalu memohon terhadap _Kami-sama, _berharap mungkin saja akan ada hari dimana segala impiannya terwujud.

Namun gadis itu harus merelakan impiannya terbang bersama dengan angin begitu kejadian itu terjadi...

Impiannya harus kandas begitu sang ayah memutuskan untuk menunangkannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari salah satu rekan kerjanya.

Hinata selalu berharap bahwa hal ini hanya sekedar mimpi buruk, dan pada suatu saat ia akan terbangun dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa violet. Tapi ia tahu bahwa tidak selamanya ia dapat menghindar dari kenyataan yang sudah terlanjur digariskan oleh Sang Pencipta. Ya, hari ini adalah hari di mana Hinata akan dipertemukan dengan tunangannya untuk yang pertama kali. Dan tentu saja ia harus tampil sebaik mungkin, agar tidak mempermalukan nama keluarga Namikaze.

"Selesai! Kau dapat membuka matamu, Hinata-chan!" kata Ino terdengar puas.

Perlahan-lahan gadis indigo itu membuka matanya, menampilkan sepasang manik _amethyst y_ang terlihat sangat cantik dengan paduan e_yeshadow _berwarna ungu tipis di bagian atasnya. Kimono berwarna biru gelap yang dipakainya terlihat sangat pas dengan tubuhnya, ditambah dengan rambut hitamnya yang dikepang longgar dan diberi pita. Menambah kesan manis yang ada.

Gadis indigo itu—Hinata, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Benarkah gadis yang terlihat dalam kacanya itu pantulan dirinya? Hanya satu kata yang terngiang dalam pikirannya. _Cantik._

"_S-s-sugoi, ne." _Hinata memandang bayangan dirinya yang ada dalam pantulan cermin dengan seksama, mengagumi bakat me_make up _yang dimiliki oleh sahabat berambut pirangnya itu.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita keluar. Mereka semua sudah menunggumu…" Ino tersenyum sambil membuka pintu kamar.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah, lalu dengan langkah gontai mengikuti sahabatnya itu ke ruang tamu.

Wajah mungilnya ditundukkan kebawah, manik a_methyst_ yang biasanya memancarkan sinar kehangatan itu kini menerawang kosong.

_Ah, andai hari itu tidak pernah datang…_

* * *

**_Flashback on._**

"_Sudah dua jam kau berkutat di dapur-_ttebayo. _Sebenarnya kau sedang apa sih?"_

_Gadis bersurai indigo yang dipanggil Hinata itu menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak, memandang pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja menanyainya._

"_A-aah.. I-iya.. a-aku sedang m-mencoba m-membuat sushi d-dengan jenis baru," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum._

_Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Sushi jenis baru? Untuk apa? Menurutku sushi buatanmu selama ini sudah cukup enak, Hina-chan!" ujarnya kepada gadis bermanik _amethyst _yang sekarang sudah mulai merona akibat pujian yang diarahkan pemuda itu kepadanya._

"E-etto… _t-tapi aku i-ingin mencoba me-mengisi sushi dengan isi y-yang baru, Naru-nii," ucap Hinata gugup._

"_Begitu? Baiklah—aah, sushi buatan Hinata pasti enak-_dattebayo! _Aku tak sabar menunggu." _

"_U-um—"_

**_Ceklek…_**

_Ucapan Hinata yang belum selesai terputus, suara yang diciptakan oleh terbukanya pintu dapur itu sepertinya berhasil menginterupsi perbincangan kedua orang tersebut._

"_Hatake-san? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat sosok berambut perak yang tak diduga-duga itu muncul dari balik pintu._

"_Hn. Hinata, menurutku lebih baik kau segera bergegas pergi ke ruang kerja _tou-san_mu. Ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan." Bukannya membalas pertanyaan Naruto, pemuda berambut perak tersebut malah memilih untuk membuka suara kepada sang gadis indigo._

_Hinata yang mendengar namanya disebut sontak kaget._

"_E-eh? A-aku? _A-anoo… _ada apa__?" Ada rasa bingung dan gugup yang tersirat dalam nada suaranya. Kesalahan apa lagi yang sudah diperbuatnya sehingga _tou-san _memanggilnya?_

"_Entahlah… Tapi—" Kakashi memutuskan pembicaraannya, terlihat berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan perjodohanmu."_

"N-Nani?"

**_Flashback off._**

* * *

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Dari luar, penampilannya mungkin tampak sempurna, namun sesempurna apapun penampilan kulit luarnya, hati gadis itu tetap merasakan satu perasaan yang sama. Hampa.

_Aku diperlakukan bak boneka porselen di sini, didandani secantik mungkin hanya untuk dipajang dan dipamerkan… _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hinata POV_**

Aku menyeret kakiku pelan, sepelan mungkin ke arah ruang tamu. Hari ini adalah hari di mana aku akan dipertemukan dengan tunanganku untuk yang pertama kalinya. Uh, entah kenapa rasa takut mulai menyelubungi diriku. Sungguh aku ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Oh _Kami-sama, _bukankah wajar jika aku merasa takut sekarang? Secara mental dan psikis kondisiku belum umurku masih delapan belas tahun, bayangkan saja.

Tanpa sadar, langkah kakiku telah membawaku ke ruang tamu. Namun aku hanya diam mematung, memandang enam insan yang sedang berbicara ria—um, mungkin lebih tepatnya lima. Karena ada satu orang pemuda berambut _emo_ yang dari tadi tidak ikut menyumbangkan suaranya.

"Ah, Hinata. Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Perkataan _tou-san _sukses membuat semua mata yang ada ruang tamu melirik ke arahku.

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa diam sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Ayo, duduk Hinata. Kau terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja dijatuhi hukuman mati," dengus _kaa-san_ sambil menggait lenganku ke sofa.

"A-aah.. _G-gomen_," ucapku pelan hampir seperti berbisik, lalu duduk di sebelah _kaa-san_. Dengan cepat kutundukkan kepalaku agar orang-orang tidak melihat wajahku yang sudah sangat memerah ini.

"Jadi kau Hinata?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku sedikit. Dari sudut mataku, dapat kulihat sosok wanita berambut _raven _yang sedang memandangku dengan tatapan hangat

"B-benar," jawabku sambil memandang wanita itu_._

"Ah…" Wanita tersebut mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti. "Kalau begitu salam kenal, Hinata. Namaku Mikoto Uchiha." Mikoto melempar senyuman kecil kepada Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"U-um…"Aku mengangguk pelan sambil membalas uluran tangannya.

"Hm, kurasa anak kita harus bersyukur karena mempunyai tunangan yang cantik seperti ini. Iya kan, Fugaku?" tanya Mikoto sambil menyikut pemuda yang ada di sampingnya dengan pelan.

"Kau berlebihan Mikoto, harusnya kami yang bersyukur karena diberikan menantu seorang Uchiha-_ttebane_," ucap _Kaa-san_ tersenyum, sambil memandang ke arah-err—pemuda berambut _emo _yang dari tadi tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Kutebak, ia pasti orang yang bernama Sasuke itu.

**_Normal POV_**

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengarahkan iris _amethyst-_nya kepada pemuda berambut _emo _yang ada di depannya tersebut. Anehnya, raut wajah pemuda itu tetap datar. _Apakah ia tidak merasa gugup sedikit pun?_

Puas memandangi sang uchiha, pandangan sang gadis pun beralih pada pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan. _Nii-_sannya. Hinata tak tahu pasti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naru-_nii_. _Gembirakah? Sedihkah?_

Ekspresinya benar-benar sulit untuk ditebak. Apakah memang kakak laki-lakinya itu sama-sekali tidak peduli dengan pertunangannya ini?

**_Nyut._**

Entah kenapa hati Hinata terasa perih saat memikirkan hal itu. Rasa takut mulai menyelubungi dirinya, takut akan kehilangan sosok sang kakak yang ia cintai._  
_

"Kurasa baik Hinata maupun Sasuke sudah tahu alasan kenapa kita semua berkumpul di sini."

Perkataan tegas dari Minato membuat gadis indigo itu terbangun dari lamunannya. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _tou-sannya_, takut orang lain menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang melamun.

Minato yang menyadari pergerakan yang tiba-tiba dari putri bungsunya itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan pidatonya yang sempat terputus tadi, "Pertunangan ini bukan berasal dari keputusan sembarang semata, namun didasari oleh dasar yang kuat atas hubungan pertemanan yang sudah terjalin lumayan lama antara Namikaze dan Uchiha Corp."

"Kami memutuskan untuk mempererat hubungan itu dengan menjalinnya ke dalam hubungan kekeluargaan. Dan karena itu aku berharap kalian berdua tidak akan mengecewakan kami. Mengerti?"

Seketika hening. Tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara, baik Hinata maupun Sasuke. Masing-masing dari mereka lebih memilih untuk diam walaupun alasan keduanya berbeda. Yang satu diam karena bingung mau berbicara apa, sedangkan yang satu lagi diam—dengan memasang tampang _tch-merepotkan_—karena terlalu malas untuk sekedar membuka mulut.

Suasana masih diam, sampai pemuda berambut_ raven _yang dari tadi tidak berbicara akhirnya ikut menyumbangkan suara.

"Ada lagi?" nada yang jelas terkesan acuh tak acuh terdengar.

Agak kaget dengan nada tak acuh yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha, Minato mengerjapkan mata. Namun akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

"Yah, mungkin itu saja saja Sasuke," jawab Minato sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku keluar? Aku bosan di sini," balas Sasuke.

Pria beriris _sapphire_ itu memandang Sasuke intens, kali ini bocah itu sudah jelas sudah berlaku sangat tidak sopan, namun sekali lagi ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkannya karena tak ingin memicu keributan.

"Sasuke, jaga uca—"

"Tidak apa-apa Fugaku," potong Minato sambil tersenyum samar, kemudian memandang ke arah Sasuke, "baiklah kau boleh keluar."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, pemuda bungsu bermarga Uchiha itu langsung melangkah keluar.

"_T-teme! _Tunggu!" ucap Naruto melihat sahabat baiknya yang _melengos _begitu saja sambil ikut keluar dari situ.

Melihat keduanya yang sudah pergi, gadis itu—Hinata, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**_.  
_**

Hinata mengurung dirinya di kamar. Sudah dua jam semenjak pertemuan dengan tunangannya itu terjadi, dan percakapan antara kedua orang tuanya dengan orang tua si Uchiha masih berlangsung.

Gadis pemilik iris _amethyst _itu sekali lagi menundukkan kepalanya.

Ah, sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya? Entah kenapa bayangan Naru-_nii _tidak dapat hilang dalam pikirannya.

Berbagai gagasan muncul silih berganti dalam pikirannya.

_Apakah Naru-nii memang tidak peduli padaku?_

_Atau ia malah merasa bahagia telah terlepas dari kewajiban menjaga _imouto_nya?_

_Mungkinkah ia—_

"Hinata?"

Suara itu membuat sang gadis bersurai indigo langsung terlonjak. Masih dengan perasaan kaget, ia memandang ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"A-aah… N-naru-_nii_… K-kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sini?"

Sontak Naruto tersenyum geli melihat reaksi _imouto_nya yang kelihatan begitu kaget akan kehadirannya itu.

"Kau lupa mengunci pintu kamarmu, Hinata."

"_S-souka_."

Bodoh, kenapa ia bisa sangat teledor seperti itu?

"_A-ano… _Naru-_nii _sedang apa di sini?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Hm?" Yang ditanya malah menaikkan alis, "tentu saja untuk mengucapimu selamat-_ttebayo_! tak kusangka kau bisa mendahuiku seperti ini."

"B-begitu." Gadis bersurai indigo itu mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah sang pemuda pirang yang baru saja membuka suara tersebut. A_methyst _dan _sapphire_ kembali bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Meskipun kontak mata itu hanya terjadi dalam hitungan detik yang dapat dibilang singkat, namun hal tersebut sudah cukup untuk meninggalkan bekas yang lumayan berarti dalam hati sang gadis berkulit pucat.

**_Nyut._**

_Kami-sama, _sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya? Seharusnya ia senang karena Naru-nii mengucapkan selamat padanya kan?

_Yaampun, Sadar Hinata! Tidak seharusnya kau menyimpan perasaan ini. Perasaan terhadap kakakmu sendiri._

Gadis itu kembali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi entah kenapa melihat pemuda sulung keluarga Namikaze itu menyunggingkan senyum lebar nan tulus, terlihat bahagia atas pertunangannya membuat hati Hinata menjadi…_sakit? _

"Um… a-aku…" Hinata menundukkan kepala. Memandang sang _onii-san _entah kenapa membuat hatinya terasa perih. Tanpa ia sadari, cairan hangat mulai merembes dari pinggiran matanya. Tuhan, sejak kapan Hinata menjelma menjadi gadis cengeng seperti ini?

"A-aku… aku pergi dulu!" Tanpa diberi aba-aba gadis itu langsung pergi meninggalkan sosok pemuda pirang yang masih bingung memandangi dirinya. Berlari kencang sambil berusaha menutupi rona merah yang mulai menghiasi wajahnya dengan mahkota indigo yang ikut berkibar seiring dengan langkah kakinya berjalan.

_Ah, Baka._

**_. _**_**  
**_

**_._**

**_._**

Langit sudah mulai gelap. Dengan cepat Hinata menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling, berusaha untuk menerka di mana ia berada sekarang.

Jika ada penghargaan siapa wanita terbodoh se-Tokyo, pastilah ia orang yang akan mendapatkan penghargaan itu.

Sekali lagi, Hinata merutuki dirinya yang selalu bertingkah konyol tanpa memikirkan resikonya terlebih dahulu, gadis itu terlalu membiarkan perasaan menguasai dirinya—suatu hal yang memang tak pernah bisa dikontrolnya sejak dulu.

Kenapa ia harus menangis tiba-tiba? Kenapa ia harus minggat dari rumah hanya dengan alasan malu karena tertangkap basah menangis? Dan sikapnya yang paling bodoh dan yang paling gadis itu sesali sekarang, dari sekian banyak tempat yang ada di Tokyo, kenapa ia malah memilih untuk masuk ke dalam hutan yang ada di pinggir kota?

Sekarang matahari mulai terbenam, dan Hinata malah tersesat di dalam hutan tersebut. Oh satu lagi, ia juga tidak dapat menutup kemungkinan bahwa akan ada hewan buas yang mengincarnya—dan tidak akan ada yang dapat menolongnya saat kemungkinan itu terjadi.

Memikirkannya saja sudah dapat membuat bulu kuduk Hinata merinding.

"Hiks…" sambil menggigit bagian bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangis, Hinata mulai memaksa kedua kakinya yang sudah cukup lelah itu untuk kembali berjalan.

_Siapa saja tolong aku…_

_Siapa saja tolong aku…_

_Siapa saja tolong ak—_

"Hinata-chan!"

Sontak Hinata langsung membalikkan badannya begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Gadis pemilik manik _amethyst _itu akhirnya bisa kembali menarik napas lega saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sangat ia kenali.

"N-naru-nii—hiks," Hinata langsung menyerbu pemuda _tan _itu dengan pelukan erat. Isakan-isakan tangis lega mulai terdengar dari mulut sang gadis bersurai indigo.

"Aku di sini Hina-chan, tenang... Kau sudah aman." Naruto mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata dengan lembut, berharap tindakannya itu dapat menenangkan gadis tersebut.

"A-aku t-takut…" ucap gadis itu setengah merengek.

"Aku di sini, tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan."

"A-ada hal y-yang selalu aku p-pikirkan, dan itu m-membuatku t-takut."

Pemuda berkulit tan itu hanya tersenyum sambil kembali mengeratkan pelukannya kepada _imouto _tercintanya.

"Takut tersesat di hutan? Kau tidak perlu takut lagi karena sekarang aku bersama—"

"B-bukan!"

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat kata-katanya dipotong oleh sang gadis bersurai indigo. Namun akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Hinata.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan intens. Ia sudah bertekad akan melupakan perasaan ini terhadap kakaknya. Namun sebeum itu, setidaknya ia ingin agar perasaan itu tersampaikan kepada sang kakak.

"A-aku memang takut tersesat. T-tapi a-aku—" Hinata terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sungguh, tenggorokannya terasa seperti tercekat.

"—ada hal lain yang lebih aku t-takutkan."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Naruto kembali mengerutkan kening.

"Takut gelap?"

"B-bukan."

"Takut dimakan binatang buas?"

"B-bukan!"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berusaha memutar otak, hal apalagi yang dapat membuat _imouto-_nya merasa ketakutan lebih dari pada hilang di tengah kegelapan dan dimakan binatang buas?

"Lalu apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, gadis bersurai indigo itu malah menundukkan kepalanya, hal itu tentu membuat kesabaran pemuda sulung keluarga Namikaze berkurang.

"Apa Hinata? Jangan membuatku penasaran seperti ini."

"A-aku…" Sepatah kata akhirnya berhasil keluar dari mulut gadis yang identik dengan aroma _lavender _itu.

"A-aku… takut... t-takut k-kehilangan Naru-nii!" Dengan sekali tarikan napas—walau gagap dan wajahnya merona hebat—akhirnya gadis itu berhasil menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tanpa ia sendiri sadari, cairan bening kembali menetes menghiasi wajahnya yang mungil itu.

Dan pernyataan ini jelas membuat kejutan besar bagi pemuda berkulit _tan _tersebut.

"K-kehilanganku? T-tapi k-kenapa?" Sepertinya Naruto sudah tertular oleh penyakit gagap Hinata, tapi—ah biarkanlah. Asal gadis itu dapat memperjelas maksud dari ucapannya tadi.

"H-habisnya…" Hinata melepaskan pelukan yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua sambil masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"H-habisnya N-naru-nii terlihat b-bahagia bahagia s-saja saat tahu a-aku ditunangkan d-dengan Uchiha-san. T-ternyata Naru-nii r-rela-rela saja m-melihatku d-diambil orang l-lain—"

"Tentu saja aku berbahagia jika melihat adikku berbahagia, Hinata." Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata dengan tidak sabar.

"B-bukan i-itu... _E-etto…_T-tetapi aku tidak b-bahagia—"

Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata membuat kening Naruto kembali berkerut untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hinata tidak bahagia? Mengapa?

"—a-aku t-tidak b-bahagia karena o-orang yang a-aku inginkan itu… uhm… itu… N-naru-nii."

**_Blushh…_**

Kali ini rona merah menghiasi wajah keduanya.

Hinata cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dengan tangan miliknya, tak percaya bahwa ia berhasil mengucapkan kalimat memalukan itu. Namun ada perasaan lega dalam dirinya, seakan-akan beban yang ia pikul selama ini terlepas.

Naruto sendiri masih tercengang di tempatnya, terlalu _shock _mendengar kebenaran yang baru saja keluar dari bibir mungil adiknya itu. Namun akhirnya pemuda _tan _itu dapat kembali mengontrol diri dan mengambil alih suasana.

"H-hinata."

Hinata tersentak saat merasakan ada sebuah tangan besar yang memegang pipinya dan mulai menghapus air matanya secara perlahan.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu memejamkan matanya, terlalu takut melihat balasan yang akan diberikan _nii-san_nya terhadap perlakuannya itu.

**_Cup._**

Nah kan, Naru-_nii _pasti marah sekarang, pasti ia—tunggu dulu, tadi apa? _Cup?_

Muka Hinata langsung memanas begitu dia menyadari bahwa ada suatu benda basah yang menempel di keningnya.

"_E-etto… _N-naru-nii?"

"_Gomen _Hinata, _gomen. _Aku juga takut kehilangan dirimu, Hinata." Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali merengkuhkan tangannya pada pinggang sang gadis, menciptakan pelukan hangat yang tadi sempat terputus.

Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan sang _onii-san _hanya dapat diam tak bersuara.

"Aku takut, bahkan sangat takut. Tapi aku tahu aku tak boleh egois, aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalangmu untuk meraih kebahagiaan. Aku tahu perasaan ini tidak seharusnya terjadi, kau adikku. Karena itu aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ini. Tapi bukannya menghilang…"

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan menempatkan tangan halus itu tepat di atas dadanya.

"…perasaan itu malah semakin berkembang jauh lebih kuat dari pada sebelumnya."

Muka Hinata memanas, dengan telapak tangannya ia dapat merasakan bahwa jantung Narutoberdetak lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. _Nii-sannya _tidak berbohong.

"Hinata… aku…"

Ia dapat merasakan bahwa jarak antara wajahnya dan Naruto semakin menipis.

_5 jengkal…_

Apakah… ia dan Naru-_nii _akan... berciuman?

_4 jengkal…_

Tunggu dulu, ini tidak boleh terjadi.

_3 jengkal…_

Ah tapi, ia tidak dapat menahan gejolak perasaan ini lagi…

_2 jengkal…_

Tapi bagaimana jika _Kami-sama _marah?

_1 jeng—_

"Ekhem…"

Suara itu berhasil membuat kedua insan ini menghentikan aksinya.

"_T-teme? _S-sedang apa kau di sini-_ttebayo_?" tanya Naruto terlihat salah tingkah. Semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mengantar _dia _pulang," jawab Sasuke acuh sambil menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata.

_Blush…_

Muka Hinata kembali merona hebat. Ia baru saja tertangkap basah sedang berci—ah, tidak, hampir berciuman dengan _nii-_sannya. Dan yang telah melihatnya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tunangannya sendiri, yang baru saja berniat mengantarnya pulang! _Kami-sama!_ _Cabut saja nyawaku sekarang._

"Tentu saja disuruh oleh _kaa-san _dan _tou-san. _Jika tidak untuk apa aku berbuat hal semerepotkan ini. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa kau sempat hilang. Aku berkata pada mereka jika kau sedang pergi ke bukit bersama dengan _nii-san_mu," dengus Sasuke sebal ke arah Hinata.

Hinata, yang mendapati tatapan tajam dari sang Uchiha hanya bisa menunduk pelan, rasa salah kembali memasuki dirinya.

"M-maaf…"

Percakapan itu membuat suasana menjadi tidak enak.

"B-bagaimana jika kita pulang-_ttebayo_? _Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san _pasti akan curiga jika kita tak kunjung datang," ucap Naruto dengan nada yang dipaksakan riang, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"U-um!" Gadis indigo itu mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan di samping Naruto, diikuti dengan gerakan sang bungsu Uchiha yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, "mungkin kita harus berbicara nanti, Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**_._**

Naruto menutup pintu. Kini dua orang pemuda itu berada dalam ruangan tertutup, berniat untuk membicarakan suatu hal yang dianggap cukup penting.

"T-teme…"

Pemuda berambut raven yang duduk di pojok ruangan itu mendongakkan dagunya.

"Hn?"

"M-maaf, tadi aku dan Hina—"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku tak peduli, lagipula aku tahu kau sudah mencintainya sejak dulu, _dobe_." Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto cepat, masih dengan nada monotonnya yang terkesan acuh tak acuh.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menelan ludah.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, sudah berbagai usaha kucoba untuk menghentikan perasaan ini. Tetapi tetap tidak bisa. Aku selalu memandangnya sebagai seorang wanita, _bukan_ sebagai _imouto_ku. Mungkin karena ia bukan adik kandungku."

Sasuke menyeringai begitu mendengar pengakuan yang terucap dari mulut Naruto.

"_Tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_mu pasti kecewa jika mereka mengetahui hal ini, Naruto."

Pemuda_ tan_ itu mengerutkan keningnya, "aku tahu Sasuke. Aku juga merasa kecewa, kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Karena aku telah gagal menjadi seorang _a__niki _yang baik, bahkan tidak dapat menahan nafsuku sendiri untuk tidak menciumnya. Ahh, aku benar-benar monster!" Naruto setengah berteriak, ia terlihat frustasi begitu menyadari hal yang hampir saja ia lakukan pada adik kecilnya itu.

"Tch, kau memang tidak pernah bisa mengontrol dirimu sendiri dengan baik sejak dulu, _dobe_," timpal pemuda berambut _emo_ tersebut.

Naruto hanya meringis mendengar balasan Sasuke.

"Uh, kau yakin tak ada yang mencuri dengar perbincangan kita kan? Bisa gawat jika ada yang tahu tentang hal ini-_ttebayo_." Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari sudut pelipis sang pemuda berambut pirang begitu memikirkan apa yang harus ia hadapi jika rahasia besar ini terbongkar.

"Ini sudah malam, instingku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Dan semoga saja benar."

Naruto menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

_Tetapi kau harus tahu, Naruto. Bahwa setajam apapun insting yang dimiliki oleh seorang Uchiha, insting itu juga bisa salah. Terbukti karena sekarang, tanpa kalian berdua sadari ada sosok gadis bersurai indigo dibalik pintu yang ikut mencuri dengar.  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

* * *

A/N :

Hola minna-san! Kali ini Reika datang (lagi) dengan fic yang pastinya tidak kalah abal dari fic-fic Reika yang lainnya! #plak. \(_ _)/

Ah, aku gak tau di Tokyo ada hutan atau enggak! tapi karena Reika ini masih newbie, anggep aja ada lah ya:'3 /slap.

Oke, gomen karena udah menuhin archive fanfiksi naruto dengan tulisan-tulisan abalku. Tapi seriusan, tiba-tiba ide fic ini muncul begitu saja, dan karena itu aku tulis aja. Aku gak tahu fanfic ini udah layak publish atau belum, tapi dengan modal nekat akhirnya fanfic yang abal ini aku publish juga XD

Umm, ini fanfic NaruHina pertamaku, gak tau otakku lagi kesamber apa waktu itu. Tapi entah kenapa pengen aja buat fanfic dengan pair itu sehingga akhirnya terciptalah fanfic yang gajelas ini, jadi maaf juga kalo _feel_nya kurang kerasa, alurnya kecepetan, dan NaruHinanya kurang banyak. Tapi endingnya pasti NaruHina kok^_^

Dan karena ini fanfic NaruHina yang pertama, pasti masih banyak kekurangan yang terdapat dalam fic ini. Aku cuma berharap semoga para readers gak terganggu dengan kekurangan-kekurangan itu :')

Oh iya, ada typo gak? kalo ada tolong kasih tahu ya (/.\)

_At last but not least, __mind to review? _aku sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran saat ini untuk memperbaiki tulisanku:3

* * *

Sekian,

Reika Ishida.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please read and enjoy:)**_

* * *

**Porcelain Doll **© Reika Ishida

**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair :** NaruHina

**Rate : **T

**Warn!**: AU, Alur cepat, typo(s), _slight_ SasuHina, DLDR!

* * *

**Chapter two.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Guratan-guratan kecil mulai terbentuk pada wajah mungil berbingkai indigo itu, manik amethystnya sukses membulat sempurna.

'_Kau tahu Sasuke, sudah berbagai usaha kucoba untuk menghentikan perasaan ini. Tetapi tetap tidak bisa. Aku selalu memandangnya sebagai seorang wanita, bukan sebagai imoutoku. Mungkin karena ia bukan adik kandungku.'_

Demi Tuhan! Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus merasa sedih atau bahagia sekarang.

Setengah dari dirinya merasa gembira, bersyukur karena permohonan yang selama ini ia ucapkan pada _Kami-sama _terkabul.

Tetapi setengah dari dirinya juga merasa sedih, mungkin lebih tepatnya _shock_. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang selama ini menjaganya, mendidiknya, merawatnya, sekaligus tempatnya untuk mendapatkan cinta, ternyata bukan orang tua kandungnya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Pantas saja ia tidak terlihat mirip dengan tou-san, kaa-san, maupun nii-sannya.

Ah kenapa ia tidak pernah curiga akan hal ini? Seperti darimana asal rambutnya yang berwarna indigo, atau maniknya yang bewarna amethyst misalnya?

_**Cekleekkk…**_

_Deg! _

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Ia harus cepat-cepat pergi sebelum ketahuan. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, gadis itu langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

.

.

.

_**Drap drap drap**_

Alis pemuda berambut pirang itu sedikit bertaut. Suara itu berhasil menghentikan niatnya untuk membuka pintu.

"Ada apa _dobe_?" Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di pundak Naruto.

"E-Eng, apa tadi kau mendengar suara, _teme_?" tanya Naruto was-was.

"Suara apa?" Giliran Sasuke yang mengerutkan keningnya, heran mendengar pertanyaan yang diluncurkan oleh sahabat sepermainannya itu.

"Aneh-_dattebayo_! Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara langkah kaki." Naruto mengangkat bahu sedikit, terlihat bingung.

"Itu hanya khayalanmu saja, _dobe_. Sekarang cepat buka pintunya." Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kesal.

"Benar juga…" Sambil menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju, Naruto langsung membuka kenop pintu. Ia tahu tidak bagus berurusan dengan Uchiha yang habis kesabaran.

.

.

.

Pagi itu cerah. Namun sayang, sepertinya _mood_ Hinata sedang bertentangan dengan cuaca. Semalaman ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak, peristiwa kemarin malam terus terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya.

Sambil merenggangkan tangan gadis itu mulai bangkit berdiri, berusaha melawan rasa kantuk yang sesekali masih datang menyergap. Dengan berlangsungnya _golden week_ bukan berarti ia dapat bermalas-malasan. Tidak, Hinata bukan gadis dengan tipe seperti itu.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi di sudut ruangan, berniat untuk membersihkan badan. Setelah selesai mempersiapkan diri akhirnya ia pergi ke bawah menyusuri tangga.

Dari dalam dapur tercium aroma yang mengundang selera, menggugah nafsu makan Hinata yang memang belum sempat mengisi tenaga.

"_Ohayou_ Hinata," sapa Minato tatkala melihat sosok Hinata yang menghampiri ruang makan.

"_O-Ohayou…" _Hinata menjawab gugup. Iris amethyst-nya memandang cermat ke arah meja makan. Hanya kursi di samping Naruto lah yang masih kosong. Karena itu dengan terpaksa ia menarik kursi tersebut dan duduk di sana.

"Mari kita makan bersama, kebetulan _kaa-san _baru saja selesai memasakkan _beef teriyaki _untuk kita semua." Minato tersenyum ceria.

Untuk sepersekian detik Hinata menoleh ke samping, memandang ke arah sang _Nii-san. _Namun tanpa diduga, ternyata Naruto sedang menghadap ke arah yang sama. Sepertinya Tuhan menghendaki agar netra mereka kembali bertemu pagi itu.

_Deg._

Naru-_nii _membuang wajahnya. Benar, pemuda berambut pirang itu baru saja membuang wajahnya. Hinata menelan ludah. Entah ke mana selera makan yang sempat hadir tadi, nafsu makannya langsung menghilang.

"Hei. Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Bukannya _beef teriyaki _merupakan salah satu makanan favoritmu selain ramen _eh, _Naruto? Kau juga terlihat tidak bersemangat, Hinata." Pria berambut pirang itu memandang bingung kedua anaknya.

"_H-Ha'i. _T-tidak ada apa-apa, _tou-san_." Kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Naruto dan Hinata secara serempak.

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar Hinata memindahkan beberapa potong _beef teriyaki _ke dalam mangkuknya menggunakan sumpit. Jujur, ia sedang tidak berada dalam _mood _yang bagus untuk makan. Tetapi gadis itu tidak ingin mengecewakan _okaa-san dan otou-san_nya.

Sarapan berlangsung dalam keheningan. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang tercipta, Hinata berusaha menghabiskan sarapannya secepat mungkin.

"A-Aku sudah selesai." Hinata bergumam pelan sambil meletakkan sumpitnya ke atas mangkuk.

"Tunggu." Naruto menarik lengan Hinata, berusaha menghentikan langkah gadis indigo itu. Namun Hinata tidak mengindahkan ucapan Naruto, dengan cepat ia berlari ke lantai atas.

"Kubilang tunggu!" seru Naruto sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengejar Hinata, meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina yang hanya bisa saling pandang menyaksikan tingkah aneh kedua anaknya itu.

"Hinata!" Naruto berteriak saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya berlari menyusuri tangga.

_**Ceklek.**_

Terdengar suara pintu dikunci.

"Hinata," ujar Naruto sambil berusaha membuka pintu kamar Hinata.

Hening.

"Hinata!" ucap Naruto lagi sambil mengetuk pintu.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari kamar.

"_Hinata!"_ Tak kunjung dibukakan pintu, nada intonasi Naruto refleks menaik.

_**Krieeettt…**_

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, terlihat sosok gadis yang perlahan muncul dari balik kamar.

"U-Untuk apa Naru-nii ke sini?" Suara gadis itu terdengar gemetar.

"H-Hinata—"

"B-Bukannya Naru-nii tidak ingin melihatku lagi?"

Alis Naruto kembali bertaut mendengar ucapan sang imouto.

"Sejak kapan aku berkata seperti itu?"

"Buktinya tadi Naru-nii membuang m-muka saat melihatku." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela napas, "Bukan itu maksudku Hinata, tadi aku hanya… malu." Naruto menelan ludah.

"B-Bohong!" seru Hinata. Lagi pula malu? Alasan macam apa itu?

"I-Itu pasti karena Naru-nii tidak ingin melihat wajahku l-lagi… k-karena—"

"—karena aku… hiks… bukan saudara k-kandung Naru-nii." Gadis itu terisak pelan, cepat-cepat ia menundukkan wajahnya.

Wajah Naruto berubah pias, seakan-akan ada seribu pedang yang menusuk jantungnya saat itu juga. Tahu dari mana Hinata? Apa jangan-jangan…

"H-Hinata… Jangan-jangan k-kau…"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "A-Aku mendengar perbincangan N-Naru-nii dengan Uchiha-san k-kemarin malam."

"H-Hinata, aku—"

"S-Sudahlah…" potong Hinata cepat, "A-Aku—"

"Dengar dulu penjelasanku." Naruto balas memotong tidak sabar.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu terdiam sejenak. Akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan, memberikan isyarat untuk memperbolehkan Naruto berbicara.

Naruto kembali menghela napas, "kututup?" tanyanya kemudian sambil melirik ke arah pintu kamar yang masih terbuka.

Lagi-lagi Hinata mengangguk cepat.

Naruto menutup pintu sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "_Pertama_, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja membuang muka tadi. Itu refleks, aku hanya malu. Malu… akan—_er,_ kejadian kemarin… Kau tahu, kan." Rona tipis menghiasi wajah pemuda _tan _itu begitu mengucapkannya.

"_Kedua, _kau memang bukan saudara kandungku. Tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyayangimu. Aku sangat menyayangimu _malah," _Bisik Naruto tepat di sebelah telinga Hinata. Hal tersebut sukses membuat bulu kuduk gadis itu berdiri.

"_Ketiga, _tidak ingin melihatmu lagi? Haha, mungkin itu hal terkonyol yang pernah kudengar. Walaupun tidak ingin, aku pasti tidak bisa melakukannya barang sehari saja."

"B-Benarkah?" Hinata memandang sang aniki ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran terlebarnya.

"A-aku…"

"H-Hinata…?" Ada kesan khawatir dalam nada bicara Naruto ketika ia mendapati gadis indigo itu menunduk perlahan.

_Tes…_

"E-Eh? H-Hinata? Apakah aku salah berbicara tadi-_ttebayo_?" Pemuda beriris _sapphire _itu terlihat kelabakan begitu melihat cairan bening yang mulai menetes dari sudut mata Hinata.

"_G-Gomen _jika aku melakukan hal yang—"

"Hiks… Syukurlah… _hiks…" _ Hinata langsung menghambur ke arah Naruto.

"—salah, eh?" Naruto tercengang saat ucapan itu meluncur dari bibir Hinata.

"T-Tenang dulu Hina-chan… _W-Whoa_…" Tak kuat menahan beban, Naruto terjungkal ke belakang. Untung saja ada kasur yang menjadi penopang keduanya.

"U-Um…" Semburat tipis kembali menghiasi wajah Naruto. Sekarang posisi mereka benar-benar tidak enak untuk dilihat; Naruto berada di bawah kasur, sedangkan Hinata di atasnya.

"M-Maaf…" gumam Hinata. Dengan cepat ia berdiri, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang terlanjur tercipta di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," sergah Naruto cepat.

"_A-ano? _N-Naru-_nii?_" Wajah Hinata kembali memerah merespon gerakan Naruto yang memojokkannya ke dinding secara tiba-tiba.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu…" ucap Naruto pelan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu merutuki sikapnya yang tidak dapat mengontrol diri dan mengikuti insting hormonnya dalam hati. Namun… _Ah_, persetan dengan itu semua.

"A-Ah…" Gadis itu tersentak kaget saat merasakan sebuah tangan menyusup di pinggangnya.

Jantung Hinata berdegup lima kali lebih cepat, jarak antar kedua wajah semakin menipis. _Kami-sama, _apakah ciuman pertamanya akan terjadi sekarang?

Hinata memejamkan matanya, menunggu bibir sang aniki bertemu dengan bibirnya. Namun saat bibir mereka hampir bertemu, tiba-tiba Naruto menyelipkan jarinya di antara kedua bibir tersebut.

Gadis indigo tersebut memandang pemuda _tan _itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Naruto balas memandang iris amethyst itu sesaat sebelum akhirnya bertanya meminta persetujuan, "Boleh?"

Kembali Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Hinata mengangguk pelan. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia memajukan wajahnya, menghilangkan jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka.

Hinata tidak tahu apa itu, tetapi ada sensasi aneh yang menimpanya saat bibir mereka bertemu, seakan ada beribu kupu-kupu yang terbang dari dalam perutnya.

Ciuman itu lembut dan hangat, membuat Hinata terbuai ke dalamnya. Terkesan tidak memaksa dan menuntut, tak ada yang mendominasi di sini.

Awalnya Hinata hanya diam tanpa merespon, namun lama-kelamaan gadis itu mendapati dirinya telah membalas dengan otomatis. Keduanya terlihat saling membagi kasih dalam ciuman tersebut.

Akhirnya, setelah pasokan oksigen yang mereka miliki habis, ciuman itu terlepas.

Hinata kembali menunduk, tak sanggup menatap pemuda _blondie _yang ada di hadapannya itu. Namun sepasang tangan kekar berhasil memaksanya untuk memandang pemuda tersebut kembali.

"_Daisuki, Hinata-chan…" _Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

Muka Hinata kembali memanas begitu mendengar ucapan itu. Jantungnya serasa ingin meledak. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan hal semacam ini, namun anehnya lagi ia tidak membenci sensasi asing yang melanda dirinya.

_**Krieettt…**_

"Hinata-chan! Kapan kita bisa mengerjakan tugas mengarang—eh, kenapa wajah kalian berdua memerah seperti itu?"

Naruto dan Hinata langsung terdiam di tempatnya, kaki Hinata serasa mati rasa saat melihat sosok _pinkie _yang amat dikenalinya itu muncul dari balik pintu.

"_A-Ano… _Cuaca di kamar ini panas sekali! Ah, iya. Pasti karena itu-_ttebayo_! Hahaha," Naruto tertawa kaku. Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya, berharap sahabatnya itu percaya akan kebohongan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Cuaca di kamar ini tidak panas, menurutnya.

"Yah… belakangan ini cuaca memang semakin ekstrim. Kemarin saja hujan turun tiba-tiba saat aku sedang berbelanja di Harajuku. Padahal sejam sebelumnya cuaca masih cerah." Tiba-tiba suara cempreng dari balik pintu menimpali.

"Tepat Ino, haha!" balas Naruto menimpali perkataan Ino cepat.

"Benar juga." Sakura mengangguk. Mungkin rasa curiganya memang terlalu berlebih, "Tadi kami sudah mengetuk pintu kamarmu berkali-kali, Hinata. Namun karena tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya aku berinisiatif membuka sendiri," jelas Sakura.

"A-Aah… _G-Gomen_…" gumam Hinata, rasa bersalah yang muncul dalam intonasinya terlihat ketara. Hari ini ia memang sudah berjanji dengan kedua sahabatnya untuk mengerjakan tugas mengarang bersama. Namun entah kenapa ia melupakan janji tersebut.

"Tak apa, Hina-chan." Sakura dan Ino tersenyum mendapati sahabat mereka yang tengah dilanda perasaan bersalah.

"Yosh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara para gadis cantik ini-_dattebayo_!" Naruto _nyengir_ lebar sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar.

"Dasar si pirang bodoh itu," Sakura mendengus sebal.

"Apa-apaan maksudmu, _forehead_? Apakah kau lupa bahwa aku juga memiliki rambut berwarna pirang?" Ino kelihatan tersinggung.

"Hei, kau tahu bukan itu maksud ucapanku Ino," balas Sakura tidak mau kalah.

Hinata hanya tersenyum geli menyaksikan pertengkaran kecil keduanya, "Sudah… l-lebih baik k-kita lanjutkan t-tugas kita dahulu, _ne_?"

Sakura dan Ino menghentikan aksi mereka untuk sesaat.

"Kau benar, Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, aku sudah selesai."Sakura tersenyum bangga.

"Hah, kau ini benar-benar sombong jidat. Pekerjaanku juga tinggal satu paragraf lagi." Ino mendelik kesal.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh ke pada sahabat indigonya, "Bagaimana dengan karanganmu, Hinata?"

Namun Hinata tidak menjawab.

"Hinata!"

"_N-nani?" _Hinata terlonjak kaget.

Sakura menautkan alisnya, "Sepertinya sejak tadi kau terus melamun, Hinata. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyanya memasang wajah curiga.

"T-Tidak ada… Aku hanya tidak konsentrasi saja tadi," jawab Hinata cepat.

"Tidak baik menutupi sesuatu dari sahabatmu sendiri kau tahu," timpal Ino, "aku mulai curiga. Tingkah lakumu ini persis seperti gadis yang sedang dimabuk cinta."

Muka Hinata sontak memanas mendengar celotehan Ino.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda loh. Apa jangan-jangan memang benar?" Gadis _blondie _itu bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"T-Tidak!" sanggah Hinata cepat.

"Ayolah, mengaku saja. Apa Sasuke sudah mulai mejeratmu ke dalam pesonanya?" Ino memandang geli ke arah Hinata yang sudah merah padam. Sahabatnya yang satu itu sangat gampang digodai rupanya.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tentu tidak!"

_Bukan Sasuke, tetapi... Naruto, Ino. _Gadis indigo itu membetulkan perkataan Ino dalam hati.

"Sudahlah Ino, berhenti menggodanya. Kasihan Hinata," Sakura yang dari tadi diam akhirnya ikut angkat bicara.

"Huh, jangan sok bijaksana jidat. Urusi saja masalah percintaanmu yang belum beres itu."

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah begitu mendengar perkataan Ino.

"A-Ah? Urusan percintaan?" Hinata memandang Sakura dengan penasaran.

Ino menyeringai geli, "Ya, asal kau tahu Hinata, Sakura itu sedang jatuh cinta dengan—"

"J-Jangan banyak omong, _pig." _Sakura memotong pembicaraan Ino dengan tajam.

"Y-Yah… Mungkin dengan orang yang sangat kau kenali, Hinata," jawab Sakura kepada Hinata cepat.

_Orang yang sangat ia kenali?_

Hinata berusaha memutar otaknya. _Siapa?_

"Lagipula bukankah kita sedang berbicara mengenai hal yang lain tadi? Ayo Hinata, kau belum menceritakan kepada kami tentang percintaanmu," ucap Sakura.

"Benar Hinata, ayo ceritakan kepada kami," timpal Ino.

_Ayo ceritakan kepada kami_

_Ayo ceritakan kepada—_

_Ayo ceritakan—_

_Ayo—_

Ucapan itu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam pikiran Hinata.

_Kami-sama, aku harus bagaimana? Tidak mungkin kan, ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada kedua sahabatnya itu?_

"Kau lama Hinata, ayo ce_—"_

"Hinata? Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Perkataan tajam itu membuat Hinata terbangun dari lamunannya.

"A-Ah, Iya Uchiha-san." Hinata menghela napas lega, syukurlah pemuda bersurai _dark blue _itu datang tepat pada waktunya.

"Maaf, Hinata ada janji makan denganku," ucap Sasuke tegas sambil memandang Sakura dan Ino dengan tatapan tajam.

"S-Silahkan, Sasuke-san." Ino dan Sakura menjawab cepat.

Sasuke mengangguk puas. "Ayo, Hinata." Pemuda berambut _raven _itu menarik lengan Hinata dengan agak kasar.

"_H-Ha'i." _Hinata memandang pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki janji apa pun dengan Sasuke, ia tahu itu. Apakah hanya kebetulan saja? Atau memang Sasuke bermaksud membantunya keluar dari kondisi sulit tersebut? Jika memang begitu, sepertinya ia berutang satu terima kasih karena pemuda itu berhasil menyelamatkannya.

**.**

**. **

**.**

**TBC**.

* * *

A/N :

Sakura suka sama siapa hayo? /wat

Akhirnya chapter 2 jadi jugaaaa! Yo, gimana chap tadi? sudah lebih baikkah? _Btw _itu scene kiss yang pertama kali kubuat loh, jadi maaf kalo abal XD

Mmm, di next chap bakalan ada adegan SasuHina jalan2 tuh. Tapi tenang, cuma jalan-jalan doang kok _*dilemparNaruHinaFC*_

Ah iya, thanks ya buat koreksi2nya kemarin. Ini fanfic AU kok, Reika mau nyoba bikin fanfic dengan genre AU. cuma karena udah kebiasaan nulis canon/AR, jadi kebablasan deh saat nulis kemarin #plak, _gomenne... *_contoh author abal*

**Balasan review non-login :**

_Asya Himeka:_ Iya kaachannn, thanks ya udah di review:3 hehe, iya aku typo. Gatau lagi kesambet apa kemarin saat nulisnya /plak.

_Guest: _Hihihi, iyaXD aku juga greget saat nulisnya Xd Tapi di chap ini NaruHina udah sukses kissing kok:3

_Lanjutkan: _umm, Manguni? artinya apa ya?._. /dor. Tapi thanks udah di review! :D

_May: _iya yah, si Sasuke memang perusak suasana banget *dichidori sasuke* ini AU, tapi kemarin ada error dalam penulisan. Thanks udah diingetin yah^_^

Yang login cek PM okeh? Reika balesnya di sana XD

Thanks for:**_ Vicestering, Asya Himeka , Cicikun, uzumakihendra4, Guest, Lanjutkan, May, yuriski . suryani, fave, followers, and all silent readers!:D_**

Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan^_^

_At last but not least, mind to review? _kritik dan saran sangat kubutuhkan saat ini:3

* * *

_Love,_

_Reika Ishida._


End file.
